New
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: The main cast from fruits basket go to ouran academy. What happens when they meet the host club and are invited to join? A lot more interesting then it sounds. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I was going to put this up after I finished my story Camping but I'm bored so I'm going to do it now. Oh sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Fruits Basket.**

**

* * *

**

A group of teens stood in front of Ouran Academy. They looked surprised at how big the school was and the fact they had to attend here.

"Why the hell do we have to go to this damn school?" The orange haired boy asked, glaring at the school.

"Because Akito sent us here. Though I don't understand why he made her come." The gray haired boy replied, looking at the brunnete girl in front of them.

"Well I'm exited! We get to meet a whole bunch of new people!" The small blonde hair boy said, jumping over to where the two older boys were talking.

"Quiet runt, if you keep this up you'll transform in no time." The orange haired boy growled, hitting the younger boy.

"Waaah, Kyo hit me." The blonde wailed, Kyo just glared at him.

"Would you stop being so ridiculous, stupid cat." The gray haired boy asked.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo shouted back.

"Whatever, let's go or we'll be late." With that the gray haired boy walked towards the school with everyone but Kyo following him. The brunnete turned to look at him.

"Aren't you coming Kyo?" She asked. Kyo sighed.

"Yeah I'm coming." With that the entire group walked into the school.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I didn't mention anyone's name but Kyo's. Also sorry it's so short. Does Yuki have gray hair? The host club will be in the next chap. **

**So do you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. I would like at least two reviews before I put the next chap up so please push that wonderful button and review. Oh and please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's amazing, I'm actually updating. Question, does anyone know what to do if your mom is being a b**ch for no reason? If you do can you please tell me?**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, Miko in training, neko-alchemypriestess, frostbit and leshamarieinasha. Thanks so much for reviewing guys.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own ouran or fruits basket.**

**

* * *

**

~ Class 1A ~

Hikaru was sitting on his brothers desk talking to him and Haruhi.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"Why don't you try studying then?" Haruhi asked, doing her best to study with Hikaru bothering her.

"That won't relieve my boredom." Hikaru replied matter-of-factly. Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru, what will relieve your boredom?" He asked. Well that was a big mistake. Hikaru looked down at his younger brother and smirked.

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe you?" Hikaru replied. Kaoru looked up at him and raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru sighed.

"I mean, maybe you can relieve my boredom." He said, bringing his face close to his twin's. Kaoru blushed.

"Um, well, er." Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hitachiin! Will you please sit at your own desk!" Hikaru rolled his eyes. The teachers still couldn't tell them apart. He smirked down at his blushing brother before getting off his desk.

"Sure sensei." He walked back over to his seat and sat down. The teacher sighed.

"Okay class, today we have two new students. Please welcome Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma." Two boys walked into the room, one was shorter than the other with blonde hair and the other was taller with black and white hair.

"Will you please introduce yourselfs?" The teacher asked.

"I'm Momiji Sohma!" The blonde said smiling. "I'm half german and half japanese!"

"I'm Haru Sohma." The taller one said, his face rather emotionless. The teacher smiled.

"You can take the seat's behind Fujioka and um, the younger Hitachiin. Can you two please stand up?" The teacher said, looking uncertainly at the twins. Haruhi and Kaoru both stood up.

"There you go, you can sit behind them." Haru and Momiji walked over and sat in their assigned seats.

"Well let's start our lesson." The teacher said, turning around. Hikaru suddenly had an idea and grinned. Kaoru noticed the grin and knew his brother had a plan. He just needed to wait until the end of class to find out what it was.

~ Class 2A ~

Tamaki had his seat turned around so he could talk to Kyoya, who was reading a book.

"What should our next cos play be?" He asked. Kyoya sighed.

"I don't know Tamaki. You can decide." Tamaki's face lit up.

"Okay! I will decide! hmm, we could do Kings! We haven't done that yet have we?"

"No, I don't think so." Kyoya looked up when the teacher came in.

"Turn around, sensei is here." He muttered. Tamaki nodded and turned around.

"Good morning class. Today we have three new students. Please welcome Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda." A gray haired boy, orange haired boy and brunette girl walked into the room.

"Can you please introduce yourselfs?" The teacher asked.

"I'm Yuki Sohma." The gray haired boy said.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda." The girl said. The orange-head didn't say anything.

"Um, young man, can you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. The orange-head glared at the teacher.

"I'm Kyo Sohma." He growled. The teacher looked surprised.

"Um, you can take the three seats at the back." She said before starting the lesson. The three of them made their way to the back when Tamaki suddenly turned to look at Kyoya, his eyes shining.

"I have a great idea." He whispered before turning back to the teacher. Kyoya blinked. Tamaki's ideas weren't always very good. Oh well, he'd just have to wait til after class to find out.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Did you like it? Do you think Tamaki and Hikaru have the same idea? Please review, the next update will be quicker, promise. Also can you all please read my story ouran questions and dares? I would greatly appreciate it. See you soon ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm updating! I'm so happy! Okay, on to the story ^_^**

**Dedications: KreeBlackFeather, pinkpunkrocker96, crystalgirlalways, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, Tabbyprincess, WhiteFire56, lulu halulu, duckie lover 151, ShiroKitsume, Alexa0537, leshamarieinuyasha and neko-alchemypriestess. Thank you all for updating! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own ouran and fruits basket.**

**

* * *

**

After class Hikaru walked over to Haru and Momiji, dragging Haruhi and Kaoru behind him.

"Hi!" He said once they were standing in front of them. Both Sohma's looked up, surprised.

"Hi!" Momiji said happily. Haru just looked at them.

"We have someplace we want to take you. But first we should introduce ourselves." Hikaru said.

"I'm Hikaru, this is my twin Kaoru and our friend Haruhi. Now that we know each other, let's go!" Hikaru said, dragging both sohma's behind him. Kaoru sighed and both he and Haruhi followed. They reached the club room and were surprised to see Tamaki crouched in his emo corner and some orange haired guy looking pissed.

"Um, what's going on?" Kaoru asked. The orange head glared at him causing him to flinch slightly. Hikaru glared at him.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Thank goodness you're here! Kyo is being mean to me!" Tamaki cried, running over to the twins.

"Who the hell is Kyo?" Hikaru snapped, still glaring at the orange head while now hugging his twin.

"Him!" Tamaki cried, pointing to the orange head. Hikaru glared.

"Well he's a teme." Hikaru snapped.

"Shut up asshole, you don't even know me!" Kyo shouted back.

"Kyo-kun, calm down." A brunette girl said, looking very worried.

"Everyone shut up so we can introduce everyone." Kyoya snapped, sounding pretty pissed. They all looked at him.

"Okay, this is Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda." Kyoya introduced. Hikaru sighed.

"This is Momiji Sohma and Haru Sohma, their both in our class." He said.

"Okay! Now that we're all here let's go into the club room!" Tamaki shouted, back to his normal self. Hikaru rolled his eyes and they all entered the club room.

"So why did you bring us here?" Yuki asked. Tamaki smiled.

"We want you to join our club!" Tamaki anounced proudly.

"No way in hell am I joining your messed up club!" Kyo shouted. Tamaki immediatly went to his emo corner.

"Do you have to be so rude stupid cat?" Yuki asked, looking quite annoyed.

"Stop calling me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Um, you really don't need to shout." Kaoru said quietly.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!" Kyo shouted, his anger now directed at Kaoru.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that bastard!" Hikaru shouted.

"Why not! I don't give a shit what you think!" Kyo retorted.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?!" Hikaru was majorly pissed.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru said, afraid of what his twin would do. Hikaru could get a bit violent when he was pissed.

"Kaoru! Don't you care about what he said to you?!" Hikaru cried.

"Yes, but you should really calm down." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru sighed and hugged Kaoru.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly. Kaoru hugged back. Kyo had turned his back to the twins. Kyoya stepped forward.

"Kaoru does have a point, you shouldn't be shouting." He said, giving Kyo a hard stare. Kyo glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Um, why do you want us to join your club?" Yuki asked. Tamaki leaped up instantly at that.

"Why isn't it obvious?" He asked. Yuki cringed slightly.

"No." He replied.

"If you join we'll get more profits." Kyoya said, writing something down in his notebook.

"So?! What does that have to do with us?! I'm not joining just so you can get profits!" Kyo shouted.

"Okay look, stop shouting!" Haruhi yelled. Kyo looked at her, surprised.

"We aren't getting anywhere shouting at each other, try talking nicely." Hunny added, holding Usa-chan tightly to his chest. Kyo muttered something under his breath, glaring at the ground.

"I think we need time to think about your offer." Yuki said, smiling slightly. Tamaki nodded.

"Of course! We shall expect your answer tomorrow!" He said cheerfully. Yuki blinked in surprise but nodded anyway.

"You may go now, but you should make sure you come to school tomorrow." Kyoya warned. Kyo glared at him and all the Sohmas exited the room.

"Do you really want that Kyo in the host club? He's really rude and gets angry way to easily." Hikaru asked, seeming a bit calmer though his arms were still around his brother.

"You're one to talk." Kyoya said, causing Hikaru to glare at him.

"He was being mean to Kaoru! Of course I would get mad at him!" He retorted.

"Yes, I want all of them in our club." Tamaki said. Hikaru turned to look at him.

"Okay, you're the leader." Hikaru muttered. "Kaoru and I are going to go home now. See you guys tomorrow." Hikaru said, grabbing his twin's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm going to go to. I want to get to the market before it closes." Haruhi added, walking out of the room.

"Let's all go home." Kyoya said. The others agreed and they all exited the room, Kyoya being the last one out.

_'I wonder how this will all turn out?'_ He smirked as he turned off the light in the music room and closed the door.

* * *

**Wow, I took a long time to write this didn't I? I got distracted and kinda forgot about it for a bit, sorry. Okay, if you have read my other stories you will notice that I like writing about Kaoru being shy, quiet or put in danger. It leaves plenty of room for twincest ^_^ So that's why he's a little OOC. And I haven't made Kyoya evil in this story! I'm happy! Can any of you guess why Yuki cringed? I hope you can ^_^ When I was writing the last half of it maybe I was listening to California and City by Hollywood Undead and then when I wrote the last line Turn Off The Lights by Hollywood Undead. Just thought I'd say that X) As always please review. I will try and update soon but reviews really engourage me. They really do. I love you all ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm finally updating again! I'm actually in the mood to update alot of stories so let's see if I can ^.^**

**Dedications: nequam-tenshi, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, WhiteFire56, Butler Girl, lulu halulu, Haya Cho, ShiroKitsume, neko-alchemypriestess, duckie lover 151 and leshamarieinuyasha! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, they really inspire me. I may not update as much as I should but the reviews really do inspire me ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, I don't still need to say this do I? I don't own Ouran. Or Fruits Basket.**

**

* * *

**

The Sohma group and Tohru arrived back home. They still weren't used to living in such a big house, at least Tohru wasn't. (The Sohma estate is huge) They all walked in and gave their bags to the maids.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa came running over to the group and hugged Tohru.

"Kisa!" Tohru cried happily, hugging the younger girl. Hiro came walking down the stairs, a scowl on his face.

"Hello Hiro-san!" Tohru greeted happily. Hiro didn't reply.

"How was your first day at school?" Yuki asked the younger kids. Kyo had already dissapeared, probally to his room, and Momiji and Haru were going somewhere, Momiji saying they would see them later.

"It was good. Alot of the kids in my class were really nice to me." Kisa said. Kisa and Hiro were both in the middle school at Ouran.

"That's good. Hiro, has was your day?" Yuki asked the young boy.

"It was fine." Hiro muttered. "Come on Kisa, we should probally go and get ready for supper." He added.

"Okay Hiro-chan." Kisa said, smiling. She waved to Tohru and Yuki before following Hiro upstairs.

"Yuki! Tohru! You're here!" Kagura came running down the stairs. Yuki sighed, he really wanted to go up to his room and change now.

"Hello Kagura-san." Tohru greeted, smiling.

"Hi Tohru! Yuki, Aaya is looking for you! I'll tell him your here!" Kagura said, racing away again. Yuki looked horrified.

"I'm going to go up to my room Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Oh, okay. But what about Ayame-san?" Tohru asked. Yuki sighed.

"I can't deal with him right no-" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence because his brother was hurrying over.

"Yuki! You're back! Thank goodness! and Tohru is too! Wonderful! Oh, Yuki! I've decided that tonight we shall deepen our bond as brothers!" Ayame ranted.

"Nii-san, please slow down." Yuki replied. "I'm too tired right now. I'll see you at supper, I have something to think about anyway." Yuki continued before heading upstairs.

"... okay! See you at supper! You too Tohru!" Ayame replied before walking away. Yuki had already disapeared so Tohru went upstairs as well and into her bedroom. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen tomorrow. She walked into her room and changed clothes, putting her uniform into the laundry basket. _'I'm sure everything will be fine.'_ She thought. She couldn't be more wrong though.

* * *

** I don't like this chapter. In my opinion it's a waste of time but oh well, last time I said I didn't like a chapter my readers said they liked it so as long as you guys like it it's fine. I know most of the Sohma's are probally OOC, sorry about that. And sorry about this chapter. Well, as always please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am. Yay! 30 reviews! For celebration of getting 30 reviews, everyone gets a cookie! *gives everyone a cookie* Well, I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter, please review and I'll update again soon! Before the new year for sure!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm updating! Again! ^_^**

**Dedications: KreeBlackFeather, leshamarieinuyasha, stargal12, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, duckie lover 151, nequam-tenshi, Haya Cho, Tabbyprincess, ShiroKitsume and lulu halulu. Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: No! I still don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket!**

**

* * *

**

The next day The Sohma's (and Tohru) were dragged to the host club after school was done.

"So, what's your answer?!" Tamaki asked. Yuki sighed.

"As long as no girl hugs us or bumps into us, fine. We'll join."

"Deal! Welcome to the host club! Today, you will just observe how the rest of us act and then tomorrow you will start hosting yourselves. You can watch from here." Tamaki said, leading the Sohma's to the side of the room where they could see and hear all of the other hosts. The host club quickly got into position before the doors opened.

"Welcome!" The hosts chorused as their guests streamed in, buzzing with excitement.

"Hello my dears, how are you this fine day?" Tamaki asked.

"E! We're fine!" The girls said, blushing. Tamaki smiled, tilting one girls chin up.

"My dear, are you okay?" He asked. The girl in question's eyes widened and her blush deepened in color.

"Yes! I'm fine Tamaki-senpai!" She sqealed, the girls around her squealing too. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Sre we supposed to act like that idiot?" He asked.

"Just watch." Yuki said, turning his attention to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what kind of games do you play at home?" A girl asked. Hikaru smirked.

"Well, usually we play punishment games. But Kaoru's the only one who gets punished, right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, scooting closer to his brother and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kaoru blushed.

"H-Hikaru! Don't say that in front of everyone!" He protested.

"But they asked me. I couldn't lie to the princesses could I?" Hikaru's smirk grew and he took a hold of Kaoru's chin, fprcing him to look at him. "And you know as well as I that it's true." He whispered in the younger twins ear, loud enough for the girls to hear. "Maybe we need to play a punishment game tonight, eh Kaoru." The elder Hitachiin's smirk grew when Kaoru blushed a deeper red. The girls around them were sqealing. Yuki and Kyo were staring at the twins, their faces of pure shock. They quickly turned their attention to some of the other hosts and decided it safe to pay attention to Hunny. Hunny was eating cake, Mori sitting at his side. Kyo was starting to fall asleep by the time the host club ended and the ladies had left.

"So! Get prepared to start hosting tomorrow!" Tamaki said as he grabbed his bag. Kyo jolted up, noticing that only Tohru, the Sohma's and Tamaki were in the room. Tamaki smileed at them before walking out.

"Okay, lets go home. You too, stupid cat." Yuki said, walking out the door with Tohru, Momiji and Haru following him.

"Hey! Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, hurrying after them, the door to the third music room shutting behind them.

* * *

**Yay! I updated! Haha, I can't wait til later in the story! *grin* Well, please review! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry this took me so long to update! I really am! I had severe writers block on it! But, here it is :D Right now I'm trying to update all my stories, and I'm doing an okay job so far. Two chapters in two days :) Anyway, enjoy :D**

**Dedications: DragonFire Princess, Deamon-Angle, starfoxluver, Heartless-are-squirrels, TheEvilMuffinToaster, , KreeBlackFeather, Silvermoon of Forestclan, lulu halulu, SoftCoyote, duckie lover 151, peaceofmindalchemist, neko-alchemypriestess, KuroKuroTsuki and ShiroKitsume. Thanks so much for reviewing guys :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own either of them. Sad, huh?**

* * *

"Move out of the way! I'm not going, god damn it!" Kyo was glaring at Tamaki, who was standing between him and the school doors. Yuki rolled his eyes, and Kyouya was writing in his book.

"Yes, you are! You agreed to join, now let's go!" Tamaki replied, and bright smile on his face.

"No! Move out of the way you stupid idiot!" Tamaki's eyes widened, and he ran over to Kyouya.

"Mommy! Kyo's being mean to me!" He cried, clinging to the raven haired boy's arm. Kyouya sighed, looking at Kyo.

"You did agree to join, so you have to come. Mori." Kyo screeched when Mori picked him up, carrying him towards the third music room.

"Let me go! I'm not going!" Tamaki smiled, following Mori. The rest of the host club followed behind. Hunny was talking to Momiji, both of them smiling. Tohru was walking next to Haruhi, looking around the big school. They soon arrived at the music room, and Tamaki walked in first. When everyone else was in, he turned around.

"Okay everyone! Here's how it shall go! Hatsuharu and Momiji, you two will be entertaining guests together, and Kyo and Yuki will be entertaining together." Kyo's eyes widened.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING ANYTHING WITH THAT DAMN RAT!" He shouted, making a run for the door. He stopped suddenly when Mori and Hunny stood in front of the door.

"Yes, you are." Kyouya said, his eyes glaring at Kyo coldly. "Now go to the table you'll be entertaining at, the customers will be arriving soon. Kyo mumbled something under his breath before going over to the table, Yuki following him.

"Oh, Tohru, you can choose whichever host you'd like to be with." Tamaki added, smiling charmingly at her. Tohru nodded, smiling and walking over to Yuki and Kyo. Tamaki froze, then went to his emo corner, mumbling something under his breath. Kyouya rolled his eyes, sitting down at a table and turning on his laptop.

"Tamaki, come on. The customers will be arriving soon, you want to be able to make them happy, right?" Haruhi stood behind the blonde, trying to coax him out of his corner. Tamaki instantly stood up, smiling again.

"You are right! I must please the princesses!" Haruhi rolled her eyes, walking over to her table and sitting down.

"Yuki! Where are you?" Yuki froze, his body stiffening. The music room's doors swung open, and in the doorway stood Ayame. "Yuki! There you are!" Ayame ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yuki screeched, struggling to get out of his brother's embrace.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see what your new school was like, and to deepen our bond as brothers!" Ayame beamed, hugging Yuki closer.

"Nii-san! Let go of me, and get out of here!"

"No! Not until we have grown closer!" Yuki glared at him before he ducked out of his hug. He turned around, glaring at the older man. "Yuki! Don't be like that! I will not leave until our brotherly bond is stronger!"

"Can we..."

"Possibly..."

"Help?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Yuki, grinning. They looked at Ayame.

"We can easily help you and your brother deepen your bond." Hikaru grinned, resting his arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Yes, we know exactly how." Kaoru added.

"After all, you couldn't find a better set of brothers to help you. We are as close as people can get!" Both twins grinned. Yuki glared at them.

"I don't want to be as close to _him _as you two are with each other!" He yelled.

"Aw, come on."

"Your brother seems like a good guy."

"So why not?" The twins advanced on Yuki, who backed up, straight into his brother.

"Thank you! We would love your assistance!" Aaya cried happily. Yuki groaned.

"Well, Kyo, it would appear that you're on your own today." Kyouya said, not looking up from his laptop. He glared at the twins briefly. "You better earn back the profits, if you're missing a day."

"Don't worry, Kyouya-sempai. That will be easy." Both twins smirked before dragging Yuki out of the room, Ayame in tow. They walked through many of the hallways before stopping outside a room. They pushed Yuki in and followed, Aaya following close behind. Hikaru closed the door behind him, and turned around grinning.

"Now, how should we start, Kaoru?"

"Hm, good question Hikaru."

"I know! You can start by letting me go!" Yuki hissed, glaring up at the two of them.

"Calm down, Yuki. We're trying to help you." Hikaru replied, moving so he was standing next to his brother. "Hm..."

"So, has anything happened that caused you two to have a bad relationship?" Both twins looked at Aaya, then at Yuki.

"Um..." Aaya looked down, for the first time since he's arrived looking uncertain.

"That's already been dealt with." Yuki said, glancing at his brother.

"Okay, then on to the next step. Talk about issues you have that causes you to dislike him so much." Hikaru said, wrapping both arms around Kaoru. Yuki looked at him, staying silent.

"Come on, your guys' relationship won't improve unless you talk." Kaoru said, leaning against Hikaru slightly.

"Well..." Yuki sighed. "He's just really annoying. He never shuts up, and is constantly trying to 'deepen' our bond." Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well it just sounds like he wants to be closer to you, so that's the only way he knows how. Do you hate him?"

"Well, no..."

"Well then, you'll just have to get used to it then. Now hug and make out!" Yuki looked up at him.

"What?" Kaoru whispered something in Hikaru's ear.

"Oh, sorry, I meant hug and make up." He laughed. Aaya smiled. He opened his arms, looking at his brother. Yuki sighed, standing up and stepping towards his brother. Aaya enveloped him in a hug.

"Aw." Both twins grinned, happy with what they accomplished.

"Now you just need to get used to his personality." Hikaru laughed, opening the door and walking out with Kaoru. Yuki followed, Aaya close behind him, beaming. When they opened the third music room doors, the customers had already left. They're attention was brought to Kyo though, who looked panicked.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger XD Sadlty, I've probably lost alot of readers :( *sniff* Well, sorry it's not very long, I really wanted to end it there (and sorry the 'brotherly bonding' scene was crappy -.- when I wrote it I couldn't think of any ways for them to bond other than Yaoi ^^" Well, please review ^^ And I shall try and update soon (hopefully sooner this time ^^")**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! I had completely forgotten that I had started this, I though I'd already posted it. Gomen :(**

**Dedications: Twilightrewriter, Lovely Miku, TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart, Shinu Mae, Tabbyprincess, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, elanikii, PanicattheDiscoLover, Wanderer, Aeon Rune, booklover192, LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst, neko-alchemypriestess, stargal12, Axxi, Pumpkin2Face, Silvermoon of Forestclan, SoftCoyote, duckie lover 151, lulu halulu, Haya Cho. :O Thank you so much guys! *shocked by how many reviews she got***

**Disclaimer: I own i- *gets hit in head* TT-TT Fine, I don't own it.**

___

* * *

_

"Shit!"

The whole host club turned to look at Kyo. His eyes were wide with shock. Haruhi had tripped, and was falling towards him. He tried to back away from her, but didn't back up more than one step before bumping into a wall. A second later, Haruhi crashed into him. Yuki sighed, shaking his head. A big poof came from Kyo and a few seconds later, when the cloud disappeared, everyone gaped in shock. Where Kyo had been was an orange cat, it's fur bristling. Haruhi backed away from the cat, her eyes wide.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered softly. The cat's eyes widened with fury.

"What the hell did you say to me, you damn rat!" Everyone, minus the Sohmas and Tohru, gaped in shock. A few moments of silence passed before Tamaki shrieked.

"Oh no! It's a demon cat! Nekozawa sent it! It ate Kyo and is now going to eat the rest of us!" The blonde started running around, panicking.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Kyouya snapped, causing Tamaki to stop and go to his emo corner. Kyouya rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Kyo.

"How the hell did this happen! It's only supposed to happen if I bump into a girl!" Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"You mean this is normal?" He questioned. Kyo's eyes widened.

"U-um, w-well..." Yuki groaned softly.

"Well Kyo, you really need to be more careful. Maybe everyone in this club is girls in disguise." Hatsuharu remarked, looking around the host club blankly.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kyouya said coldly, slightly irritated by Hatsuharu's remark.

"Um... for us, it is normal. We're under a curse that causes us to transform into an animal from the Zodiac whenever we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex..." Yuki looked down, shooting a glare at Kyo.

"Hm, interesting. And how did this happen?"

"We don't know, it's been a part of our family for generations..." Kyouya thought for a moment.

"Well, this might be a problem for you being a part of the host club." He glanced up, and noticed Haruhi had fainted, and even Hikaru and Kaoru had frozen in shock.

"Like we care about that. I don't even want to be a part of this stupid club! And I still don't understand why this happened when I bumped into him!" Kyo twitched his tail in Haruhi's direction.

"Well, I may as well tell you. Haruhi is actually a female. But no one can find out, she needs to keep it a secret from everyone. So if you tell anyone..." Kyouya glared at all of the Sohma, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Okay... well, we can't let anyone know about our secret either. So how about we don't tell anyone her Haruhi-san's secret if you don't tell anyone ours." Yuki suggested. Kyouya nodded.

"Sounds like a fair trade." He glanced over at the twins. "Hear that you two? **No one is to find out.**" Hikaru and Kaoru shifted nervously.

"Hai, Kyouya-senpai. We understand."

"Good. Now, how about you try to wake up Haruhi." Tamaki sat up, instantly beside Haruhi.

"No! Keep those devil twins away from my little gi-" The blonde was cut off when there was a 'poof' that came from the direction Kyo was in. Kyo was now back in human form, completely naked. He glared at the host club before pulling his uniform on quickly. Kyouya sighed, glancing at Tamaki. The blonde was blushing bright red, and looking away from Kyo. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

_'Hm, odd... I wonder if I'm imagining things...'_

* * *

**Well, there's my pathetic attempt at a new chapter. I honestly had forgotten about this ^^" Please R&R, and I'll update asap ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to... Well, even start writing this... Heh, I meant to post this this morning, and it's now about 8:30 p.m. Yeah, that plan worked out well~ Anywho, this chapter is actually over 2000 words! I'm shocked! X3 Anywho, I really hope you guys like this random chapter! Thankies ^^**

**Dedications: chochooooD111, ecjarecke11, nequam-tenshi, lulu halulu, neko-alchemypriestess, Thrash Unreal, Lovely Miku, TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Vampire-Goth-Girl, Aeon Rune, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, WordWarrior192, Axxi, Heartless-are-squirrels, PanicattheDiscoLover, InceptionErection, SoftCoyote, Twilightrewriter, Pumpkin2Face. Thanks so much for sticking with this story you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Despite the fact I haven't updated in... a little less then two months, I haven't gained ownership of Fruits Basket or Ouran...**

* * *

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki, who was looking through his bag. Everyone else had left, leaving the two second years by themselves.

"Tamaki." Tamaki jumped when Kyouya spoke his name, turning to look at the other boy nervously.

"Um, yes Kyouya?" Kyouya walked over to the blonde, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Do you like Kyo?" Tamaki tilted his head, now confused.

"Of course I like him; he's a part of our family now." Kyouya glared at him, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Okay, let me reword my question. Are you in love with Kyo?" Tamaki blinked, still looking confused.

"What do you mean..?" Kyouya's mouth hung open slightly. Since when was Tamaki _this _stupid! He took a deep breath before rewording his question again.

"Do you have any urge to hug, kiss, or anything related to it towards Kyo?" Tamaki frowned.

"No, I wouldn't dare to. He's scary." Kyouya sighed.

"I didn't ask if you would dare to, I asked if you wanted to." Tamaki made a slight 'oh' shape with his mouth before shaking his head.

"No, I don't. He's my new son, why on earth would a father have those feelings for his son?" Kyouya groaned, smacking the side of Tamaki's head. "Ow! What was that for?" Tamaki cried, holding the spot on his head where Kyouya slapped him.

"I give up. It's useless trying to get a good answer out of you. I'll just have to watch as things progress instead." Kyouya muttered, ignoring Tamaki and turning around. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, still muttering to himself. Tamaki blinked again, still confused.

"Hey! Kyouya! Don't leave me behind!" He cried, grabbing his bag and running after the other teen.

O.O.O.O.O

Kyo sat in a corner, his arms crossed. He was glaring at anyone who passed, all who were currently the host club and Kyo's housemates. Kyouya looked up from his notebook to glance at Tamaki, who was annoying Haruhi, before glaring at Kyo.

"Kyo, would you care to explain why exactly you are sitting in the corner when you're supposed to be getting ready for when we open?" He asked coldly. Kyo looked up, glaring right back at him.

"It's really simple. I don't want to be here! I don't want to participate in this damn host club!" Kyouya continued to glare at Kyo.

"That is not my problem. You agreed to join, you cannot back out now." Kyo muttered something under his breath, glaring at the floor. Kyouya sighed.

"Just get ready; the customers will be here soon." He snapped.

"Why the hell don't you try and make me!" Kyo yelled back. Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to do that?" He asked coolly, a small smirk fighting its way onto his lips. Kyo opened his mouth to reply when Hunny stuffed a piece of cake in it, causing Kyo to gag.

"No, Kyou-chan, Kyo-chan doesn't want you to do that!" Hunny said, smiling brightly. Kyouya once again raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, Hunny-sempai, if you're sure. But please make him start getting ready, we don't have much time." Kyouya said before walking away. Hunny sighed, turning to look at Kyo, who had spat out or swallowed most of the cake and was now coughing.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-chan, I didn't want to have to do that. But you really can't mess with Kyou-chan, you'll regret it." Hunny said, frowning. Kyo glared at him, jumping when Mori appeared behind him with a glass of water.

"Here." The tall boy said flatly, handing the orange head the glass. Kyo cautiously took it, inspecting it before slowly swallowing it.

"Ne, Takashi, it looked like he didn't trust the water!" Hunny cried, climbing up onto his cousin's shoulders.

"Well with that bastard trying to get me to participate, I'm going to be suspicious." Kyo muttered, drinking the last of the water. "So, exactly _why _shouldn't I 'mess' with Kyouya?"

"Why, that's easy!" Kyo jumped, turning around to glare at the twins.

"Ne, Kyo, you really should stop glaring so much. You'll get wrinkles, and you're much too young and good looking for those." Kaoru said, poking the cat between the eyes. Kyo batted his hand away, continuing to glare.

"What I do is none of your business. And why the hell are you even over here!"

"My, you really aren't the brightest light bulb, are you?" Hikaru sighed, earning him another death glare from Kyo.

"That answer to why we're over here is quite easy as well. You asked why you shouldn't mess with Kyouya-sempai; we're going to tell you." Kyo raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Well then, why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Hikaru grinned. Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell shouldn't I mess with Kyouya!" He yelled.

"Simple. He's an evil bastard who has plenty of money and can make your family go bankrupt if you don't do as he wants." Kaoru said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Watch what you say about your mother!" Tamaki cried, appearing behind the twins. Both of them turned to look at him.

"Milord, we didn't say anything about our mother. We were talking about Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru said, slightly irritated.

"I know who you were talking about! Be careful what you say about him though!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, turning back to Kyo.

"Just don't get on his nerves and you'll be fine. Now come on, the host club is about to open!" Kyo yelled something unintelligible when Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of his arms and yanked him over to the front. He tripped over a rug and crashed into Yuki, both of them tumbling to the ground in a tangled mess and arms and legs.

"Hey, watch where you're running, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled, struggling to get away from Kyo.

"Shut up! Blame the idiots who dragged me over here!" Kyo retorted, also struggling.

"Hey! We aren't idiots! We're trying to help you not get your ass kicked by the demon lord!" Hikaru shouted, crossing his arms. Kaoru sighed, shaking his head and walking away from the arguing teens.

"Ne, Kyouya-sempai, aren't you going to do anything about them?" He asked, stopping in front of the older teen. Kyouya smirked, looking down Kaoru.

"No, it'll be interesting to see the customers' reaction if they arrive now, don't you agree?" Kaoru frowned, turning back to look at the others. Hikaru had somehow gotten himself into the tangled mess of limbs, along with Tamaki.

"I guess so..." He murmured, turning to look back at Kyouya. "Do you really think it'll bring in more money?"

"Of course. I'm positive there are a lot of 'yaoi fangirls' among our customers. They will really enjoy it. Especially pictures." Kyouya grinned evilly. Kaoru shivered.

"So, um, have you taken any pictures..?"

"Of course. I'm taking pictures all the time; there are hidden cameras all through this room." Kaoru's eyes widened at this.

"W-what!" Kyouya nodded, grinning.

"Yep. How else do you think I get all those pictures I put in the magazines?" Kaoru gaped at him, shocked. "Kaoru, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not polite to stand with your mouth hanging open?" Kyouya sigh, placing his hand beneath the younger twins' chin and pushing up, causing Kaoru to close his mouth. Kaoru pouted.

"Of course she did, I was just shocked..."

"Why?" Kyouya tilted his head. Kaoru looked away.

"Good question." He murmured.

"I wouldn't say it is, but I'm not you. Now, please get ready, the customers will be entering in a few seconds, and the idiots are still fighting." Kaoru turned to look at the others again, sighing.

"Hey, guys, you might want to stop befo-" Kaoru was cut off by the door bursting open and the customers piling in. They paused when they saw Yuki, Kyo, Hikaru and Tamaki all tangled up together.

"Oh my gosh! Look at them!" A bunch of girls started squealing. The four that were tangled together froze, looking up slowly.

"Oh hohohoho!" Kaoru flinched when he heard that laugh and crept quietly behind Kyouya. "Look at this, everyone! A few of our dear host club have finally given into their homosexual desires! It's so moe!" Renge laughed/cackled.

"Homo... Sexual... Desires..?" Kyo said slowly, confusion written across his and Yuki's faces.

"And they're involving the new members! How sweet!" A blonde girl shrieked. Hikaru and Tamaki exchanged looks of horror. Kyouya smirked.

"As I thought, the customers love it." Kaoru glanced up at the older boy, slightly scared. Kyouya clapped his hands, catching a few of the customers' attention. "Ladies, if I could please have your attention. If you would like pictures of these wonderful moments with our dear king and company, I will give you the deal of two books, with even more pictures that are not seen here, all for $200." The room instantly filled with 'I want one's and the customers gathered around Kyouya, giving Tamaki and the others a chance to separate from each other.

"This is all your fault!" Kyo yelled at Hikaru, who narrowed his eyes.

"How so? _You're _the one who tripped!" The two of them glared at each other.

"Hey! Both of you stop it! If you insist on fighting, do it after host club! You've already caused yourselves enough trouble!" Kaoru cried, stepping between the two.

"I haven't caused myself any trouble; the fangirls now just think I'm not only interested in you. _He's_ the one who's caused himself trouble." Hikaru scoffed, crossing his arms. Kyo growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"I don't care! You're going to cause yourself trouble if you don't stop arguing with him!" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru sighed, looking up and noticing a few of the customers had started gathering around. He stepped closer to Kaoru, wrapping his right arm around the slightly younger boy's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'll try and stop arguing with him, for you sake." Kaoru tilted his head, momentarily confused by Hikaru's sudden change in character when he too noticed the customers. "Do you forgive me, dear brother?" Hikaru whispered, cupping Kaoru's cheek with his other hand.

"Yes, I forgive you." Kaoru murmured back, smiling softly. Hikaru smiled back, kissing Kaoru's forehead. The room immediately filled with squeals, causing Kyo to place both his hands over his ears. Yuki shifted uncomfortably, slowly backing away from the twins. He grabbed Kyo's arm on the way, dragging him over to their table.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of me, damn rat!" Kyo yelled, trying to pull away from Yuki.

"Shut up. We've been stuck together, so we may as well do the job before Ootori-san does something." Yuki grumbled, pushing Kyo into a chair before sitting next to him.

"I don't give a damn what that bastard does, I'm not participating!" Kyo snapped, making a move to get up.

"Sit down and listen to Yuki." Kyouya's cold voice spoke, causing Kyo to jump.

"W-Where did you come from?" He cried, glaring up at the vice president.

"From over there. Now, here are your customers. Please treat them kindly, otherwise you'll be sorry." Kyouya warned, narrowing his eyes before walking away, leaving three girls behind.

"Hello!" One of them, a black haired girl with blue eyes, said brightly, sitting across from Yuki and Kyo. The other two, both brunettes, followed her quietly. "I'm Yumi! This is Sakura and Hana." The first girl, Yumi, said, indicating to both of the other girls, who waved and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki said, also smiling. He turned to look at Kyo, narrowing his eyes. Kyo sighed.

"Nice to meet you..." He grumbled.

"You're both so good looking, I can see why Tamaki-sama asked you to join!" Yumi smiled. Kyo and Yuki both raised their eyebrow at 'sama', but made no comment.

"We aren't good looking. You ladies are very beautiful though." Yuki said, smiling nervously. All three girls blushed, giggling to themselves. Yuki glanced at Kyo again, silently begging the cat to help him. Kyo rolled his eyes, turning to look at the girls.

"So... Why did you choose us as your hosts today?" He asked after not being able to think up anything else to say.

"Well... You're new, so we've never talked to you, and you seemed like interesting guys." Hana said quietly.

"Yuki..." Yuki jumped, looking up to see Haru.

"Haru? When did you get here?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"Just now. The teacher was yelling at me..." Haru replied.

"Why..?" Yuki sounded almost scared to hear the answer.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Kyo and Yuki both rolled their eyes at this. "Hey, Kyo, lets finish our fight." Haru looked up at Kyo, who frowned.

"What fight?"

"The one we're just about to finish." Haru stated. Kyo sighed.

"Not now, stupid, later." Haru frowned.

"But we have to fight now, Sensei will yell at us if we fight at home." Kyo groaned, resting his head in his hands. The girls across from them were watching intently, curious on what was going to happen next.

"He won't yell at us, he never yells. He'll whine and complain, that's it. Now, we'll fight _later._"

"Kyo," Kyo let out a surprised yelp when Haru grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him onto his feet. "We need to fight _now_." Haru glared at Kyo, bringing their faces close together.

"Um, Haru, let's think rationally about this..." Yuki said, standing up. Haru turned to look at Yuki, grinning.

"Aw, don't worry love, I'll pay special attention to you when I'm done with this idiot." Yuki sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that's alright, I was actually going to say try putting off the fight until la-" Yuki was cut off when Haru was suddenly sent flying across the room. Kyo huffed, glaring at the younger boy. Haru slowly got up, looking at Kyo.

"Finally." He grinned evilly before running back over to the orange haired boy, throwing a punch at him. The girls screamed, running away from the table, and Yuki rolled his eyes, backing away.

"Just need to let them fight it out now..." He muttered, watching the two as they hit each other.

* * *

**Again! Another shitty ending! TT-TT I suck at ending chapter. Well, I hope this chapter was somewhat humerous. I've realized recently that I'm pretty sure I suck at comedy TT-TT Sowwy guys. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it ^^ One more review and I'll have 100 reviews on this! Who'll be the 100th reviewer, hm? X3**

**OMG! This has nothing to do with the story, but I downloaded FLELE (I love saying that XD) today, so I now have miny Vocaloid characters on my screen when I choose! So now I can have Kaito or Len or someone watching me while I write X3 Maybe that'll help! But they're soo cute. Kaito is... Currently sleeping on my screen, it would appear XD His eyes are closed, so I'm guessing he's sleeping standing up XD Yeah, I felt the need to tell you guys that, thanks for listening whoever bothered reading that XD**

**Well, please review! Reviews= Love. Love= A happy Hiky-chan. A happy Hiky-chan= Hiky-chan actually writing!**

**XD Yeah, I will try to get the next chapter up sooner then almost two months, but reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys! Love ya!**


End file.
